


aftermath

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [21]
Category: Marvel (2012)
Genre: F/F, as domestic as these two can get, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha joins Sif for a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

“Let me show you, Lady Natasha,” Sif says and guides the Black Widow to a room down a few halls from the throne room.

Sif strips off her armor and clothes as she enters the bathing room. She looks back at Natasha through her eyelashes. The redhead wastes no time in stripping off her own sodden clothes. The battle had been a harsh one and there are cuts and bruises to prove it.

Natasha sinks into the water and startles when a hand is laid on her arm. The redhead turned to find Sif holding a glass bottle. The Asgardian woman indicated for her to turn around and Natasha couldn't comply fast enough.

She moves between the dark-haired woman's legs. Not long after she feels hands start to run through her hair. She relaxs against the body behind her and loses herself in the feeling of someone washing her hair.

Sometime later, she wakes in an unfamiliar bed, clean and clothed. Sif lays to her left, just watching her with dark eyes. Natasha smiles. “I haven't been treated this well in quite some time, Lady Sif.”

Sif murmurs, “I am glad to be of service.”

Natasha surges up and kisses Sif before smiling. “We should make this a more permanent arrangement.”

“We live worlds apart.”

“So do Thor and Jane.”

Sif presses her lips to Natasha's. “We can try.”


End file.
